old friends
by Sakairi
Summary: Sakairi goes to get Kai because she misses him. Who is Sakairi? and how does she know Kai so well? KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

The sound of two bey-blades could be clearly heard in the park. "You can't beat me

Max!" said the over-confident World Champ, Tyson Granger. Max Tate smiled, "Don't get

too cocky Tyson!" Dragoon and Draciel clash again, Hilary and Daichi were cheering them

on. While Kenny and Ray just watched, and Kai just stood off to the side. A face smiles on

the shadows of a tree. "Gotcha." She launches a light-blue and silver bey-blade. The bey-

blade clashes with Dragoon and Draciel causing them to jump to their owners' hands.

Everybody looks to the strange girl, jumping out of the tree and landing in front of them.

When she straightens everybody con see that she has red hair. Her face held two turquoise

arrows and big, full of kindness, blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a sea green tank, with a

black, quarter sleeves spandex under it, along with dark turquoise bands on her upper arms,

her pants are bright turquoise with the right pants leg ripped so it comes above her knee,

bandages come down to her ankle, a piece of dark turquoise material went from her front to

back stopping half-way both sides, and a light blue beyblade holster on her left leg, her

shoes are sea green and black, and she had gloves the color of her bands with black wrists.

She smiled. "I hope you didn't mind me butting in." She said innocently. She caught her

bey-blade and put it in her holster. "Who are you?" asked Ray finally. She smiled even

bigger. "My name's Sakairi Himura." she bows, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Kai seemed to

jump at her name. He walked over to her. "Kai?" Tyson asked. Sakairi looked at him. Her

eyes sparkled. "Kai-Kai!" she yelled, then dove at him and gave him a huge hug. "Uh...Kai

care explaining?" Hilary asked. Sakairi jumped up. "I'll do it! When Kai destroyed the

Abbey, about seven years ago, his grandfather made him come to my hometown! I meet Kai,

and we became friends with each other! We had lots of fun, that is until he had to go, but

we promised to stay friends! I missed him so I decided to come find him!" She was smiling

the whole time she explained. Tyson and Daichi nearly fell over laughing. "Kai ...have a...

friend?...Ha ha That's a ...good ...on...one!" Sakairi stomped her foot. "It's true!

and if you don't believe me." She walked over to Kai, grabbed Dranzer from his pocket,

threw it up in the air, and then caught it. Kai didn't say anything he just shook his head.

Tyson and Daichi stopped laughing. "Yo..You didn't stop her Kai. Why not?" Daichi asked. Kai

looked at the group. "It's just like she told you she's my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

She walked over to Kai, grabbed Dranzer from his pocket and threw it up in the air then

caught it. Kai didn't say anything he just shook his head. Tyson and Daichi stopped laughing.

"Yo...you didn't stop her Kai. Why not?" Daichi asked. Kai looked at the group. "It's just like

she told you she's my friend." All their jaws dropped to the ground. "WHAT!" Sakairi

tossed Dranzer back. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't leave you village."

Sakairi took a few steps back. "I can't. I really shouldn't be here. When I get home I'm

probably gonna get in the biggest trouble ever." She looked at Kai. "Will you come home with

me Kai-Kai, please?" Tyson and Daichi busted a gut. "KAI-KAI!" They both yelled between

laughs. Kai seemed ticked off and Sakairi didn't get why they were laughing. Didn't they

know the same Kai she did? Kai took Sakairi's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"What's the matter Kai-Kai?" Sakairi asked. "Don't call me that!" He snapped. Sakairi looked

at the ground. Kai sighed. "Look Sakairi, I'm happy to see you, don't think for one minute

I'm not. It's just that...sigh...that."

"They know a different you. You really not Kai-Kai anymore are you?" Sakairi finished, tears

threatening to fall. "No! Well... yea that's true. The first part anyway." he put his hand on

Sakairi's shoulder. "I'll go with you, but the rest of the team will more than likely have to

come too." Sakairi looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Kai-Kai!" she cheered hugging him.

"I'm pretty sure no one will mind if the others come. If they do I'll make some excuse."

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Sakairi shook her head. The others came up to Kai

and Sakairi. "There you are!" Ray exclaimed. "Don't run off 'k?" Max said. Kenny went up to

Sakairi. "Would you mind if I took a look at your bey-blade?" Sakairi smiled again "Sure!

Any friend of Kai-kai's is a friend of mine." She happily handed it to Kenny. "I just figured

out something. I don't know any of your names!" Sakairi stated. They all introduced

themselves to Sakairi. "When are we leaving?" Sakairi asked. "We'll have to ask Mr.

Dickenson. We're going to Sakairi's hometown." Kai said to the confused looks of his team

mates. They all nodded. Kai started walking. "We're gonna keep this circle small aren't we?

The more people we tell the more trouble I'm gonna get in." Sakairi shouted at Kai as she

caught up to him. "We need transportation." Kai told her. She grabbed the end of Kai's

scarf. "True." she replied. The others were just following, shocked at how casual Kai acted

around Sakairi.


End file.
